Inuyasha and the Cold Syrup
by Emerald Eyed Monster
Summary: Inuyasha has a cold, and Kagome wants to help. R&R Twoshot only!
1. Chapter 1

What happens when Inuyasha gets sick? Cough Syrup, that's what.

"Inuyasha! Get down that well right now! If you don't I'll S - I - T you!" Kagome yelled as she tried to push a red nosed Inuyasha down the well. "Why don't you want to go? You'll get better if you go."

"Because the last time you took me to the doctors, he touched me in very odd places, and I'd rather not have that happen again; thank you very much." Inuyasha answered as he jumped away from Kagome, but didn't get very far for a small ball of fluff had grabbed his foot and pulled him back down. "Shippou! Get the hell off of me! NOW!"

"Inuyasha! I'm not taking you to the doctors! I'll give you some cough syrup at my house, but you have to come and get it. For some reason, it won't go through the well. Now come on!" Kagome yelled again, but he wasn't listening. "Oh, Inuyasha. SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

Inuyasha fell to the ground, not moving at all. "He's sleeping." Shippou laughed.

"Okay, Shippou, you get his head, and I'll get his legs. Just toss him into the well." Kagome said as she and Shippou threw Inuyasha into the well and watched as blue light consumed his body. Kagome waved good-bye to her friends and jumped down the well, landing on a still sleeping Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, wake up please. Inuyasha. Inuyasha. Inuyasha. INUYASHA WAKE UP!" Sota screamed, waking the poor inu.

"What the HELL were you doing? Inuyasha, are you okay? Sota, get outta here!" Kagome yelled as her little brother ran outside to play.

"Honey, we're leaving now. Call if you need anything, but other than that, we'll be back at nine. Take good care of him. Bye Inuyasha." Kagome's mother waved as she, Grandpa, and Sota left for the airport.

"Where are they going?" Inuyasha asked, rubbing his ears.

"They're going to visit my dad's family." Kagome explained and took over rubbing Inuyasha's cute dog-ears. She felt Inuyasha melt in her arms. She giggled.

"So, we're here alone?"

"Yes Inuyasha. Now that you're awake, you can take this. It's cough syrup. Now open your mouth." Kagome said as she opened a bottle of Benidrel. Inuyasha took the bottle and began to drink it. Soon, the bottle was empty. Kagome just stood thee, watching as Inuyasha's amber eyes glazed over. Uh,oh.

"Wow. This stuff is grrrr-eat! I so love it! Ohhhhhhhhh, it's so pretty. Pretty pretty pretty bottle. Why hello there. You are such the cutest little cat that I've ever seen. Yes you are." Inuyasha smiled as he threw the bottle and picked up a pink pillow, thinking it was Buyo.

"Um... Inuyasha. I think its time for you to lie down. Come on now. Here puppy." Kagome smiled weakly. Inuyasha's ears perked up and he turned around to see Kagome pulling the pillow away from him. Inuyasha growled, and barked, jumping on her, pushing her to the ground.

"Hey, who are you? You're not a demon, or a hanyou. You're a human. I like humans." Inuyasha said as he nuzzled his head in the valley between her breasts.

Kagome blushed a deep red and smiled. "Um... I'm Kagome. Who are you?"

"I'm Inuyasha. You're very pretty, you know that. I like that. I think I might just kiss you, you're so pretty." Inuyasha said as he lowered his lips to hers, catching them in a kiss. Kagome froze, and then thought she should give Inuyasha this. He had made a habit of saving her ass from everything that moved. She closed her eyes, just as Inuyasha did, and opened her mouth to him. Inuyasha opened his eyes, feeling the syrup effects starting to go away. Why the hell am I on top of Kagome? And I'm kissing her, he thought. Not caring about it, he sled his tongue into her waiting mouth.

They parted, breathless. "I love you Kagome."

Kagome looked up, seeing that Inuyasha was back to normal. "I love you too, Inuyasha."

"Well then, in that case," With that, Inuyasha began to take off her clothes...

A/N: and 'ello my dears. That is where I leave you cuz I'm bored of wrighting at the moment. Instead, I'm listing to Nightwish, the coolist band ever.

Yuki: You know you like The Used even more.

Bakura:He's right.

A/N:Shut up! You guys aren't even in this story! Why are you here?

Bakura:Because you love me.

A/N:You're right. I do love you. Why else would my Name be Princess of the Tomb Robbers? Anywhoosle, I know some of you are wondering why I didn't finish New Girl, well, it's because I don't think that anyone really liked that story to begin with. When it was first on I had at least 50 reviews for it, but then I got kicked off for so called abuse. I don't know who hates me out there, but I will find out. Anywhoosle, I was really just going to say that I'm going to put up some more stories, and they might be just a little sad to some people. And they're going to be song fics….maybe. I don't know yet. But when I do know, you'll find out when you read them. I'll tell you what I'm calling them though. One of them is going to be called 'Drugs or Me', and the other is called 'UNTITLED'. No that does not mean I have no name for it, it means that I am doing it after a song named that.

BYE PEOPLES! Please leave your reviews at the door! Loves ya all!

R&R!


	2. Rest and Last of Story

Hello my dear fans, this is Princess Kitsune, and I'm here to say that I am very happy because I now have a computer to write on now so I can update faster. Yay for me!

Sesshomaru: Oh fuck. Now the my torture will be 24/7!

Inuyasha: No, remember, she does have school. So, then our torture will be cut down to about 8 hours a day. (has just found out what he has said) Oh shit.

Princess: (smiles hugely )YAY! Now, on with the rest of the story. And, yes, this will be the last chapter in this fic. No more, unless someone can give me some ideas on how to make it better.

I do not own Inuyasha or the wonderful sexiness that is Sesshomaru's body. (cries) Okay, on with the wonderous story!

WARNING! This may possible contain strong sexual elements. smiles My mom may read this sooner or later, so I'll try and keep it PG 13.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha woke up with a splitting headache, not having any idea of where he was or how he had got there. He sat up slightly, still feeling quite dizzy, and looked around. He was in Kagome's room. Good, he thought, I thought I was somewhere I shouldn't be. Inuyasha suddenly felt something warm moving down beside him. He looked down and felt his heart stop.

Kagome.

"Oh crap! I can't beleive it! What the hell happened!" Inuyasha whispered to himself, as he slowly moved away from Kagome's body. Kagome's naked body. He looked down at himself. He was naked to. Trying as hard as possible not to wake her, Inuyasha pulled Kagome's body away from his, makinf sure that he didn't touch anywhere that would get him sat later on. He slowly looked around for his clothes. He spotted his shirt in the hall, and his sword against the wall by Kagome's desk. But his pants were nowhere to be found.

Okay, I gotta find my pants and get the hell out of here, he thought to himself as he slowly rose from the bed. Kagome groaned slightly, but then rolled over and faced the wall. Inuyasha left the room, picking up his sword and shirt on his way down the staires to fing the rest of his things, tieing his shirt around his lower area.

"Okay, now where are my pants?" Inuyasha spoke to himself as he looked under the couch, behind the T.V. thing that showed pictures and made noises at him, and in the kitchen thing that kept food cold.

Not there, he thought, Well, where else could they be? Inuyasha tried hard to remember the night before, but his mind only fuzzed over. He walked out of the kitchen and through the living room to the back of the house, where Kagome's den was. Inuyasha looked in all the places they might be, but then suddenly, he went from looking at the computer box thing; to looking at the floor. He had tripped over something. He looked down and saw a small empty bottle of some kind.

Inuyasha picked up the bottle and turned in his hands. He saw that the back of it was covered in writting. He slowly began to read, having learned from Kagome. The bottle read:

' This product is highly dangerous. Do not give to young hanyous with a sex craved mind of screwing their young lady friend that looks like thier ex-lover. The act of this may possibly result in the hanyou you gave this product to, living out his hidden desires for his young lady friend and him screwing her into her bed upstaires while her parents are gone. Please take heed to this warning and DO NOT GIVE TO SICK HANYOUS! Thank you for taking time in reading our warning lable.'

Inuyasha blinked. Okay, that was weird, he thought as he threw the bottle up the staires, hearing it clank as it hit Kagome's bedroom door. Inuyasha winced as he heard Kagome's voice calling for him.

"Inuyasha! Hey! Where are you? Inuyasha! SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled from the top of the staires.

BOOM!

"OW! You stupid wench! What the hell is wrong with you!" Inuyasha yelled from the floor of the den. Kagome ran down the staires and into the den, holding her robe closed tightly, and began to giggle.

Inuyasha's shirt had fallen off, and he now sat face down, with his butt in the air.

"KAGOME!"

Kagome started to laugh as she turned away to let him compose himself. Inuyasha rose and brought his shirt to cover his front.

"What the hell happened! I don't remember even coming here with you! Tell me what you did!" Inuyasha was about a centimeter away from Kagome's face, and he couldn't help but blush at her cute, innocent face. Tears suddenly started to fill her eyes.

"You really don't remember? Oh my goodness. You don't remember anything. I'm so sorry. I didn't realise that you wouldn't remember what we did. Um.. it's better if you don't know what happened. Um... where are your pants?" Kagome wipped her tears on her sleeve.

"Um..." Inuyasha pauseed and thought about why Kagome was crying. " Um... I can't them. Help me find them...please?" Inuyasha trying to be gentle with her; he didn't want her to cry anymore. He felt as though it was his fault.

Kagome turned and left the room, heading back upstaires with little tears in her eyes. Inuyasha turned and walked in the same direction, following slowly behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After almost an hour of looking upstaires, Inuyasha and Kagome moved down into the kitchen. Kagome looked in every open area she could find, then moved to look behind everything. Inuyasha wanted to help her, and opened the thing that kept the food cold. Nothing. He opened the thing that made cookies. Nothing. He looked inside all the cupboards. Nothing. Lastly, he looked inside the thing that heated up the ramen that Kagome made for him.

"YES! I found them!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping up and down.

"Where were they?"

"This stupid thing eat them! Why you..." Inuyasha pulled out his sword, after having dressed himself, and hit the microwave ( the thing ) with all his force.

"Inuyasha! Wait!" Kagome was too late. The microwave was now toast. Kagome sighed and turned away. Her mom was going to kill her. This was the second time Inuyasha had done this. Kagome turned back to Inuyasha, quietly giggling at the satified look on his face.

"Hey, Kagome, what are you looking at? Is there something on me?" Inuyasha looked questionly at his meiko friend. I have to admit, he thought, she does look cute when she's angery.

"Oh... nothing. Come on, we have to go back soon. Miroku and Sango are probabily worried about us. Go wait in the living room while I go get my stuff." Kagome left the room and retreated upstaires to her room.

Inuyasha blinked dumbly, not knowing what had just happened, but did as Kaome said and went into the living room without question. Inuyasha sat on the couch quietly and waited for Kagome to come back.

But Kagome didn't come back. Inuyasha waited for five more minutes, thinking maybe Kagome was just slow today, but she never came back down. Kagome is never this slow, he thought, She's always ready to go back.

Inuyahsa thought about it ; he'd give her fifteen more minutes. And so Inuyasha waited. He poked at the T.V. thing, after finding out how to turn it on, he cleaned his sword of anything that stupid microwave might of left on it, and he... there was nothing left for him to do. He was growing tired of waiting. He growled.

Inuyasha stood and slowly made his way up to Kagome's room. He pressed his ear against the door, listening. He heard her soft breathing, and something else. He couldn't quite place it. He listened, keeping his own breathing quiet so he could hear hers. Suddenly, his nose picked up what Kagome was doing. He could smell her salty tears through the door. She was crying. Then he heard her voice, but it was only a soft whisper.

"I'm so stupid! Why did I do that! He doesn't even remember! I'm such an idoit! He was drunk, I knew he was drunk, I knew he wouldn't remember, yet I still did it with him! Oh God, I feel like a sult. I just haven't paid him yet. Maybe he'd like some more! I'll go ask him! GOD! I'm so 'effing stupid! Why did I do that?"

Inuyasha realised then that Kagome was talking to herself. He sighed. She did what with him?

Something suddenly flashed in his mind. Inuyasha gasped. He...did...IT...with Kagome? He suddenly remembered now. He had been sick, and Kagome had brought him back to her house and given him the cough syrup stuff. In that bottle. That bottle he had thrown. Inuyasha remembered it all now. He had told Kagome everthing he thought of her. He had told her that he loved her. Inuyasha's eyes went wide. He remember what he did. He remembered all of it.

Without thinking, Inuyasha opened her door and went inside to her side. She had her skirt on and was standing in her bra, with her shirt in her hand. A deep blush spread across her face as Inuyasha got closer to her. "Kagome, I love you."

Inuyasha's lips fell against hers, his soft and warm. Kagome's eyes went wide and she staerted to pull away. Inuyasha's hand held her waist in place, his other softly pressed her head closer to his, so her lips pressed fermly against his. Inuyasha flicked his tongue over her lips, begging entrance. Kagome couldn't hold back any longer. She open her mouth and took in his tongue, letting it roam her mouth. She felt her knees melt as he played with her own tongue, and at last, they broke apart, taking deep breaths.

"What was that for?" Kagome asked, her mouth now dry.

"I remember." That's all he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kagome! You're back!" Shippo yelled as Kagome and Inuyasha climbed out of the well.

"What took you guys? You've been gone all night." Miroku asked as he helped Kagome with her stuff, setting it all by their camp.

"Inuyasha fell asleep. That's all." Kagome answered, a slight smile on her lips. Inuyasha smiled, following Kagome as she lead to her part of the camp. "Inuyasha, let's make sure you never get sick again. We wouldn't want to have to give you that cough syrup again, would we." Kagome handed Inuyasha a bowl of ramen, as Miroku and Sango made a fire to cook.

Princess: Okay, the warning said SOME sexual elements, but my mom was kinda standing over me as I wrote this, so that's as sexual as I get. I just really want to get this up, so maybe I'll make it better later.

Sesshomaru: Thanks for reading and please review! (hold sword to reviewers' neck, saying 'You will review!')

Inuyahsa: Thank you! Bye Bye!


End file.
